


Movie Theater Misstep

by DragonFae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: Prompt from a friend: "How about Spock and Bones early on in their relationship decide to go on a date on shore leave and Bones was like let's go to a local theater but it ends up being a porno. Bonus points if other people are fooling around in the theater. Bonus points if Spock thinks Bones did it on purpose to fool around with him and Bones is dying internally."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here's a fic I wrote relatively quickly and only did some bare bones reworking/editing in order to blow off some steam. I do have quite a few other fics that I want to edit and post soon, so fingers crossed for me finding the time.

Finally, time for some shore leave. Leonard McCoy finally let himself relax a little as he rematerialized on the ground. He cast a sideways glance at Spock and offered a small smile that was returned with the slight upturn of the Vulcan’s lips. It had only been a few weeks since they had finally given in and confessed their feelings after being poked, prodded, and goaded by Jim for months. They hadn’t made it public knowledge yet; they wanted a chance to get away from the ship and figure out how they wanted to make things work first. Jim had grinned from ear to ear when he announced their next bout of shore leave was coming up.

“So… What do you wanna do first?” He shifted a little and worried his lip between his teeth as he took in the area where they had been dropped. The planet seemed to be mostly inhabited by beings that were vaguely humanoid, but still wholly unfamiliar to him.

Spock tilted his head in thought for a few moments before answering, “The captain mentioned I should take you on a ‘proper date.’ If memory serves, there are several activities that constitute a proper date in Terran custom. We could enjoy dinner together and decide on other activities while we eat.”

He snorted a soft laugh. “Yeah, dinner sounds good. Eating something that didn’t come from a replicator sounds awful appealing right now. I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie after dinner? I looked up a place that’s close by.”

“Sounds agreeable.”

They made their way toward a nearby restaurant, staying close, yet resolutely not touching. Jim had made a comment a few days before about them looking like teenagers trying not to make things obvious at school. Bones had frowned and pointed out that it was different with Spock’s touch telepathy and all. “Last thing he needs is to see what I think when he’s standin’ right there,” was what he had grumbled during one of their after-shift drinks. Jim had just smirked and called him a dirty old man.

Dinner went by with little excitement. Bones enjoyed some sort of meat that he figured he’d be better off not questioning while Spock picked his way through a plate of local vegetables and they made light conversation about work. Spock explained a few experiments he had running in the lab; Leonard ran through a verbal report of his needs for medbay and a few incidents that had landed members of the crew on one of his beds. It was almost odd to be together for so long without needling each other into an argument, but Bones had to admit it was a nice change of pace. Even though he was enjoying it, he had to remind himself more than he’d like to admit that not everyone would see their banter as the flirting it was in reality.

When the bill had been paid and their desserts finished, Spock offered a hand that McCoy took despite knowing it would likely transmit at least a little of how nervous he was through the touch. He trusted that Spock wouldn’t go spelunking into his mind without his permission, however, so he tried not to dwell on it for too long.

“Ready to go to the movie?”

“Indeed.”

Once they were finally settled into their seats at the theater and the lights dimmed, Leonard let his head rest on Spock’s shoulder with a content sigh. He didn’t see the fond look Spock gave the top of his head, but he did feel the gentle squeeze of his clothed forearm. It was the most they had even touched since the quick, chaste peck of the lips they had stolen in the first week between shifts. He would never admit it, but Leonard had been feeling uncharacteristically shy since then.

His attention was pulled away from contemplating how comfortable Spock was by the music for the opening credits. Odd choice of music… And the names translated looked strange, but he just assumed they must normal for the planet. Even with those assumptions, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that he might have made a mistake by not double checking the translations with Uhura.

The movie started, and within the first 10 minutes it was obvious that he had made a huge error in translation when he was choosing the theater. His entire body went rigid as the music changed and the subtitles began to read like a cheesy erotic novel. Oh. Oh, dear god, no. He was sure the heat in his cheeks could be felt through the fabric of Spock’s shirt.

Other patrons didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Rustling could be heard a few rows ahead of them, and Leonard forgot how to breathe for a solid minute as he watched someone disappear down toward the floor. Dammit. The sounds that came from the speakers made everything worse. He sat upright, face burning with a fierce embarrassment he didn’t think he’d live through. Spock didn’t seem to be particularly phased, but the raised eyebrow McCoy could see from the corner of his eye spoke volumes to him.

Fuck. Dammit. He really screwed things up. There was a brief debate with himself about fleeing the theater, but there were amorous couples in varying stages of undress on either side of them- the last thing he needed was to trip over some appendage and make things worse- so he just waited it out. He resolutely avoided looking at his boyfriend, but that meant he was stuck watching either the explicit sex on the screen or whatever was going on to his right. Neither appealed to him, but both were better options than looking to his left.

When the credits were rolling down the screen, Bones took the first opportunity to bolt outside. He couldn’t even bring himself to see if Spock followed him until he back in the humid air that seemed to choke the lungs around the clock. Spock gave him an appraising look as he rubbed at his face, just trying to quell his desire for the ground to swallow him whole.

Spock chose that moment to break the silence. “I am unsure of your intentions in your choice of film, but I hope you had a pleasant time.”

Leonard sputtered, trying to find his voice for a solid five minutes before he finally managed to speak, accent breaking through as he gestured back to the doors, “I’m sorry! Dammit, I didn’t read that listing through. I didn’t realize it was… That we’d be watching… That!”

“I assumed as much when you suddenly became very interested in looking anywhere but where I sat.” Was that amusement in his voice? Leonard finally looked up at him, face still a shade of red likely never seen before in the universe, and sure enough found Spock smiling gently at him before he added. “And besides, this has been an interesting and entertaining social experiment of sorts.”

“Is that so?” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so sarcastic, but he was still recovering. “And what did you learn, mister Spock?”

Spock took a few steps into his personal space and leaned down to kiss his cheek and murmur into his ear, “Among other things, I learned that I find you to be incredibly endearing when you’re embarrassed, ashayam.”

He didn’t think it was possible for his face to get any redder, and yet he felt a new surge of warmth travel all the way up to the tips of his ears. This only seemed to amuse Spock further. The first officer wrapped an arm around his waist and led him toward the hotel they would share for the next week.

“We should get some rest, ashayam. We can discuss this further in the morning.”

“Yeah, okay.” He grumbled while he attempted to calm his nerves. The movie fiasco paired with the knowledge that they’d be spending the night together for the first time had him feeling jittery.

They settled into their room, neither speaking for a while before Bones finally spoke up again. “So what else did you learn? At the theater, I mean."

“That public sex is not something I feel particularly inclined toward.”

Bones couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t what he was expecting, and he had been feeling too tense. Spock watched him shake with silent giggles, another fond smile tugging at his lips. This was going to be a good next few days.


End file.
